Mauvais Karma
by tormentedmind
Summary: Maudit!Je suis maudit vous dis-je et nan je n'exagère pas, nan je ne suis pas mélodramatique car croyez moi il faut au moins avoir écopé de mille malédictions particulièrement vicieuses pour se retrouver dans une situation pareille.Avec Malfoy en plus!shd
1. Chapter 1

Je hais les réveils…J'envoie le mien s'écraser contre le mur et me blottis à nouveau sous mes couvertures. Pas envie de me lever aujourd'hui. Dans la chambre, c'est déjà l'effervescence : Dean et Seamus ont commencé une partie de cartes explosives pendant que Neville cherche Trévor et que Ron sort de la douche. Ils prennent quoi pour être aussi en forme de bon matin ceux-là ? Et ce stupide hibou, pourquoi il tape contre la fenêtre ? La volière connait pas ?

Je bougonne et leur demande de faire moins de bruit histoire de pouvoir grappiller encore quelques minutes salvatrices de sommeil.

- Harry, t'aurais pas vu Trevor ?

Putain mais ça vit combien d'années un crapaud ?

- Nan.

- Au fait Harry, tu savais que Dean sortait enfin avec Lavande ?

J'en ai rien à cirer.

- Nan Seamus…

- Hé Harry t…

- Non mais vous allez me fiche la paix oui !

Le silence s'abat automatiquement dans la chambre. Non mais oh ; le sommeil c'est précieux ! Ron vient squatter un bout de mon lit et je sens ses deux grandes mains m'ébouriffer brutalement les cheveux, les rendant plus désordonnés si c'est possible.

- Mais c'est qu'il est de bien mauvais poil notre Harrychou ce matin !

Je manque de m'étouffer d'indignation sous le surnom ridicule.

- Appelle moi encore comme cela Ron et je te jure que meilleur ami ou pas je…

Mais je ne peux terminer ma phrase car un objet non identifié particulièrement mou et gluant vient de me sauter au visage.

- Trevor !

Ok…Je ne sais pas combien de temps vit un crapaud mais celui-ci vient de voir son espérance de vie diminuer de façon drastique. J'ai à peine le temps de saisir ma baguette , sous les rires de mes soi-disant amis que Neville récupère sa précieuse bestiole et m'empêche d'exécuter ma vengeance.

Je sais pas pourquoi mais je la sens mal cette journée.

Je sors de la douche et m'habille à la vitesse grand v. Je n'aurais même pas le temps d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuner maintenant ; les cours commencent dans cinq minutes. Complètement débraillé, j'émerge du tableau de la grosse dame, sautillant sur un pied pour pouvoir enfiler ma chaussure. Bien réfléchissons, j'ai cours de quoi là tout de suite ? Lundi, Lundi en première heure, lundi en première heure….Potions. Et m…flûte! La mort dans l'âme je me traine péniblement jusqu'aux cachots.

Réveil merdique, pas de petit déj et Snape en prime. Le tiercé gagnant.

J'ai à peine pris place à côté de Ron que mon bien aimé professeur de potions me propose de sa voix douce et avenante de bien vouloir me mettre avec Malfoy.

Y a des jours comme ça…Encore que moi toutes mes journées sont rendues merdiques à un moment donné par ce foutu prof de mes….

- Potter vous êtes sourd ou plus décérébré que je ne le pensais ? Je vous ai demandé de changer de place !

Lâche la baguette petite main. C'est ça….Tu ne voudrais pas finir à Azkaban pour avoir envoyé un impardonnable à ce rebus n'est-ce pas ? Oui oui je sais bien que la perspective de voir Snape se tordre de douleur ou même mort est alléchante mais…

- POTTER !

Les poings serrés, je me lève, me saisis violemment de mon sac et vais m'asseoir aux côtés de Draco Pourriture Malfoy. J'ai presque envoyé valsé le bureau tellement je me suis assis brutalement.

- 20 points en moins pour Griffondor pour attitude insolente et dégradation du matériel. Bien reprenons. C'est une potion difficile à réaliser et qui peut avoir de très fâcheuses conséquences en cas de ratés donc je vous demanderais……

Et mon poing dans ta gueule ce serait aussi de la dégradation de matériel ?

Alors que je m'exhorte au calme je tombe sur le regard ouvertement moqueur et méprisant de Malfoy.

Manquait plus que ça.

- Alors le balafré, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

Les impardonnables sont interdits Harry tu te souviens ? Alors inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire…

- Eh le balafré ! Ca fait au moins cinq minutes que la potion du jour est inscrite au tableau. Je suis même allé chercher tous les ingrédients alors ça te dérangerait de bien vouloir te bouger un peu ?

Je mets fin à mes exercices de relaxation et daigne enfin regarder le tableau pour voir ce qu'on doit faire. Gnééé? Quèsaco ? Elle sert à quoi déjà celle-là ? Omnia-doxa….

- C'est l'autre nom du Véritasérum abruti ! Tu ne sais donc vraiment rien ?

Ah oui exact.

- Je t'emmerde Malfoy.

Il m'envoie un regard noir alors qu'il touille un liquide de couleur bleue pâle dans le chaudron. Ok alors on en est à la troisième étape. Ajouter 3 pincées de poudre doxy tout en continuant à mélanger dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre….J'ajoute les pincées. Bien maintenant, les feuilles de nepenthes. Heu ce sont lesquelles, y a au moins huit types de feuilles différents là… Dans le doute, je prends les plus jolies.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Potter ? Y a écrit feuilles de nepenthes !

Ok alors ça doit pas être celles-là. Malfoy soupire, arrête de remuer et me pousse brutalement.

- Laisse moi faire crétin ! Et remue pendant ce temps.

Il m'énerve.

- J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. Puisque que tu te crois supérieur à tout le monde t'as qu'à te démerder tout seul.

Nan mais c'est vrai quoi ; il aurait pas pu se contenter de me dire que c'était les plus petites feuilles au lieu de monter sur ses grands chevaux ?

- Parfait ! De toute façon tu sers à rien Potter !

Sur ces paroles venimeuses Malfoy jette violemment les feuilles dans le chaudron et recommence à touiller. Tiens, y a un truc qui n'est pas comme tout à l'heure, mais quoi ? Je sais ! Il ne touille pas dans le même sens !

-Malfoy ? Oh Malfoy ? Tu m'écoutes ?! Tu remues dans le mauvais sens ! Y a marqué : dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

C'est qui m'ignore en plus ce con !

- Malfoy ! Putain je te dis que tu te goures de sens.

Voyant qu'il continue à m'ignorer, je lui attrape violemment le poignet et essaie de l'immobiliser.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ducon ?!

Dans sa lutte pour récupérer sa main, sa montre se détache et tombe dans la potion. On s'immobilise immédiatement tous les deux, les yeux écarquillés. Pas bon ça. Nan, pas bon du tout….

- Ma…ma montre ! Ok, cette fois-ci j'en ai marre ; t'es mort Potter !

Et il se jette sur moi. Son poing vient dire bonjour à ma mâchoire et je réplique aussitôt en lui donnant un uppercut dans l'estomac qui le fait se plier en deux. Autour de nous, des cris se font entendre tandis que Snape, délaissant un Neville stupéfait -et sûrement soulagé- se précipite vers nous.

Trop tard. Nos bousculades ont provoqué la chute de notre chaudron, dont le contenu se renverse déjà sur nous. J'espère que ce truc bleu-orange n'est pas dangereux. Nan ! Snape l'aurait répété mille fois si c'était le cas.

- 50 points de moins pour Griffondor. Potter, Malfoy à l'infirmerie. Tout de suite !

Ce type va finir pas avoir un ulcère à force de s'énerver comme ça à tout bout de champ. Je souris à cette idée.

- Encore dix points de moins à Griffondor Potter pour sourire niaisement alors que votre professeur vous donne un ordre.

Quoi ? Repeat please ? Qui sourit niaisement ?

- Dehors !

Ok ça va. Je sors et prend le chemin de l'infirmerie. Je grimace à chaque pas. C'est que ça colle cette bête là. Malfoy me suit, quelques mètres derrière moi, pestant contre la connerie des Griffondors en général et le fléau potterien en particulier. On arrive à l'infirmerie et Pomfresh s'empresse de faire disparaitre la mixture dont nous sommes tous deux recouverts. Après nous avoir ausculté brièvement, elle nous demande de rester à l'infirmerie jusqu'à demain parce que s'il semble pour l'instant que nous n'avons rien, des effets indésirables pourraient se manifester plus tard. Ok alors je récapitule. Réveil merdique, pas de petit déj, Snape, Malfoy, infirmerie et re Malfoy jusqu'à demain. J'adore ma vie !

Voyons le bon côté des choses ; moi qui voulais roupiller toute la journée, je suis servi…

De fait, à peine ais-je posé la tête sur un des oreillers de l'infirmerie -ma tête est capable de les reconnaitre tellement elle les a tâté- que je m'endors.

Le réveil sonne. Ca a combien de vie un réveil ? Non parce que je me souviens avoir complètement anéanti le mien il y a peu. Ah ou c'est vrai ; la magie. Foutue mag…! Minute. Je suis sensé être à l'infirmerie…et à l'infirmerie c'est Pomfresh qui sert de réveil ! J'ouvre brutalement les yeux et m'aperçois que je suis dans mon lit, dans la tour Griffondor. Ok, alors soit je suis somnambule -avec moi il faut s'attendre à tout après tout-, soit je suis rentré dans la tour hier soir et je ne m'en souviens plus -je répète qu'il faut s'attendre à tout avec moi- soit mon passage à l'infirmerie était le fruit de mon imagination, autrement dit j'ai rêvé. Ouais, rêvé de se retrouver à l'infirmerie avec Malfoy ! Pff c'est ça ; même mon imagination, pourtant débordante, n'est pas aussi farfelue.

Je lance un regard circulaire dans la pièce : Dean et Seamus jouent aux cartes explosives, Neville cherche Trévor et Ron..sort de la douche alors que son crétin de hibou essaye de fusionner avec la fenêtre. C'est moi où il y a comme un malaise là ?

- Harry t'aurais pas vu Trevor ?

Un gros malaise.

- Non.

Ma voix tremble légèrement.

- Au fait Harry, tu savais que Dean sortait enfin avec Lavande ?

Un énorme malaise même.

-Oui, tu me l'as dit hier matin.

Seamus fronce les sourcils.

- C'est pas possible Harry. Moi-même je ne le sais que depuis hier soir !

- Hé Harry tu es sûr que ca va ?

Non, ca ne vas pas du tout Dean. Ok, pas de panique. Ca va aller. Inspire, expire, inspire… Dit satané cœur, t'es sensé ralentir pas accélérer. Coopère un peu sinon on ne va pas s'en sortir.

Voyant Ron se diriger vers mon lit, je me lèvre rapidement alors que Trévor se retrouve d'un bond à l'endroit exact où je me trouvais quelques secondes auparavant.

- Trevor !

Bousculant Ron, je cours m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

- Mais c'est qu'il est de bien mauvais poil notre Harrychou ce matin !

Appuyé contre la porte close, je tente de ramener ma respiration anarchique à un rythme plus conventionnel. Nan mais c'est quoi ce cirque ?!

Je suis resté un temps fou sous la douche histoire de faire redescendre ma pression artérielle. Résultat j'ai encore louper le petit déjeuner et il ne me reste plus que cinq minutes avant le début des cours. Qu'est-ce qu'on a le mardi matin ? Métamorphose. O joie. Mais bon, je sais que ça pourrait être pire aussi c'est sans trop trainer inutilement que j'arrive devant la salle de cour de Mc Go…qui est entrain de faire entrer des premières années. Bug.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là Potter ? Il me semble que vous avez cours de Potions à cette heure. Ca vous amuse de faire perdre des points à Griffon or ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je suis…scié, scotché, en état de choc avancé, de quasi mort cérébrale. Il me semble même que résonne à mes oreilles le bruit que fait un encéphalogramme plat. Biiiiiiiiiiippppppppppp…

Dans un état second, je fais demi tour et me dirige vers les cachots.

J'entre dans la salle, jetant un regard hagard à un Snape que j'entends ensuite marmonner sur le regard de plus en plus bovin des Griffondors.

Personne ne semble étonné d'avoir à nouveau potion. Je me laisse tombé près de Ron. A peine assis, Snape m'ordonne de changer de place. Je le fixe sans comprendre.

- Potter vous êtes sourd ou plus décérébré que je ne le pensais ? Je vous ai demandé de changer de place !

J'obéis sans rechigner, comme un automate. Je suis toujours dans cet état zombiesque lorsque je m'assois près de Malfoy. Celui-ci arbore un air indéchiffrable. Mes mains tremblent et laissent échapper mon sac, qui vient s'écraser sur le bureau dans un vacarme monstrueux.

- 20 points en moins pour Griffondor pour attitude insolente et dégradation du matériel. Bien reprenons. C'est une potion difficile à réaliser et qui peut avoir de très fâcheuses conséquences en cas de ratés donc je vous demanderais……

J'ai peur de regarder le tableau et c'est presque malgré moi que mes yeux lisent l'énoncé de la potion du jour. Omnia-doxa. Bien…au moins je sais ce que c'est !

J'ai du mal à respirer et me retiens de hurler que l'on l'a déjà faite cette putain de potion et pas plus tard qu'hier en plus. Au lieu de cela, je regarde autour de moi et constate que tout le monde s'attèle à la tâche le plus naturellement du monde. Tout le monde ? Nan, pas Malfoy a en juger par ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche grande ouverte. Il se tourne vers moi et je sais qu'il lit la même horreur impuissante dans mon regard.

- Putain Potter mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?


	2. Chapter 2

- Putain Potter mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

La stupeur laisse place à la rage sur ses traits.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est de ma faute ?

Nan mais c'est vrai quoi ! C'est un éclair que j'ai sur le front, pas une inscription qui dirait « pigeon de qualité ». Malfoy n'a pas le temps de répondre que Snape me hurle d'aller chercher les ingrédients avant qu'il ne retire blabla… Je crois entendre la fouine m'affubler d'adjectifs…colorés alors que je me dirige vers la réserve. Bon sang mais pourquoi faut il que ce soit toujours bibi qui se retrouve dans des situations abracadabrantesques ? Je m'approche des étagères chargées de bidules en tout genre, me retenant d'envoyer ma tête éprouver leur texture. Allez on se reprend que diable ! Après tout j'ai affronté des détraqueurs, maintes bestioles et je ne sais combien de mangemorts, j'ai tué un basilic, Voldemort…Qu'est-ce qu'un petit bug temporel à côté de tout ça hein ?

Au pire je risque de revivre éternellement la même journée, commençant par le même cours de potion, avec Malfoy pour unique compagnon de galère, y a pas de quoi….pleurer.

Mouais, j'en ai bien envie quand même. J'attrape machinalement les ingrédients dont j'ai besoin pour effectuer la potion « du jour » -nan je vais pas pleurer- et rejoins Malfoy -…-, qui semble avoir repris quelques couleurs.

Alors que je m'attends à ce qu'il se remette à m'incendier, il me surprend en s'adressant à moi d'un ton calme et supérieur, ton qui me ferait souverainement chier en temps normal mais qui là a le mérite de m'aider à dédramatiser la situation.

- Ok Potter. Je crois que nous n'arriverons à rien en nous rejetant la faute mutuellement alors je p….

- Je ne t'ai pas accusé moi.

Il me lance un regard noir. Ben c'est vrai quoi !

- Alors je pense que nous devrions coopérer, mettre de côté nos petits différends le…

- « Petits » différends ?

Malfoy serre les dents et les poings. J'adore l'emmerder ! Encore plus quand il est obligé de se contrôler ; un coup de poing dans mon merveilleux visage ne collerait pas vraiment avec son discours.

- le temps d'un cours de potion, histoire de ne pas reproduire ce qui s'est passé hier.

Il arrive vaillamment au bout de sa phrase et souffle un grand coup.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis le balafré.

N'est-il pas charmant ?

Je commence à éplucher un truc dont j'ai oublié le nom pendant que Malfoy allume le feu sous le chaudron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Malfoy me fixe et moi bêtement je regarde mes mains.

- Ben quoi ? C'est pas ce…ce truc qu'il faut mettre en premier ?

- Si si c'est bien ce « truc » Potter mais où as-tu vu que tu allais participer à la préparation de cette potion ?

Il me toise et m'arrache le…machin des mains rageusement.

- JE vais faire cette foutue potion et TU vas rester loin du chaudron, et de moi par la même occasion, comme cela tout se passera bien.

Ca c'est de la coopération. Il pourrait devenir président le Malfoy avec une telle mentalité.

- Arrête moi si je me trompe Malfoy mais il me semble que le « petit » problème temporel dont nous faisons les frais présentement est dû à ta spectaculaire performance en solo non ?

Malfoy resserre sa prise autour du couteau et me lance un regard polaire.

- Je crois plutôt que notre situation est due au fait que tu as fait tomber ma montre dans mon impeccable potion Potter !

- Simple curiosité ; à quoi peut bien te servir une montre si tu ne sais même pas dans quel sens tournent les aiguilles ?

- Ferme là Potter avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment…

- Vas-y depuis que j'ai tué Voldemort j'avoue que je m'ennuie un peu ; affronter une fouine représente un incroyable challenge !

Malfoy m'empoigne par le col. J'ai peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu loin…mais bon sang que ça fait du bien !

Snape, oui encore et toujours lui, laisse un Neville bafouillant pour s'approcher de nous.

- Mr Malfoy, croyez bien que je comprends parfaitement les envies de meurtre qui vous démangent mais je dois vous demander de les laisser s'exprimer en dehors de mon cours, histoire de ne pas faire de moi le complice enthousiaste de votre crime.

Malfoy me relâche et souris narquoisement.

- Vous avez raison professeur.

Alors que Snape s'éloigne à nouveau, je ne peux m'empêcher de singer Malfoy.

- « Vous avez raison professeur » pfff si ça c'est pas de la lèche !

Malfoy m'ignore royalement et reprend la préparation de la potion là où nous l'avions laissé c'est-à-dire relativement près du début. Et moi pendant ce temps…bah je croise les bras, je me tourne les pouces, je rêvasse. Je glande quoi.

Une heure plus tard la potion est terminée et semble impeccable. Malfoy a l'air très fier de lui…

- Mets ma potion dans une fiole pendant que je vais ranger les ingrédients restants.

Il s'éloigne vers la réserve et je me retiens de lui lancer un sort quelconque ; c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque mais je ne suis pas du genre à attaquer les gens dans le dos.

Je m'exécute sans trop rechigner et attends avec impatience la fin du cours. Bon sang ce que j'ai faim ! J'ai pas mangé depuis….bah hier-aujourd'hui j'ai pas eu le temps d'avaler quoi que ce soit donc ca fait deux jours. Pauvre bidon… Je pose ma main dessus en lui disant qu'il n'y en a plus pour longtemps, que tout va bien se passer. Quand je relève la tête, Malfoy me fixe avec un sourire moqueur.

J'essaie de ne pas me sentir stupide et attrape la fiole de potion.

- Ca y est j'ai rempli la fiole.

- Quel homme !

Rester calme…Ne pas s'énerver… Putain mais il se termine quand ce cours !

Justement la cloche retentit enfin et je pousse un grand soupir de soulagement. Le cours c'est relativement bien déroulé, je ne me suis pas retrouvé à l'infirmerie donc le reste de la journée ne peut pas se dérouler comme hier, c'est une évidence ! Une évidence…


End file.
